Sweet Adorable Birds
by benderjam
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction based of the song and scene from the Little Mermaid "Poor Unfortunate Souls". The smugglers have captured Blu and Jewel's chicks and they are now alone with Nigel. Who knows what horrors he has in mind for them. Please read and review.


Sweet Adorable Birds

**(Before you read: You might want to watch the seen from the Little Mermaid: Poor Unfortunate Souls. It will make this a little easier to imagine.)**

Marcel smiled evilly and conceitedly as he walked into the dark storage room of their hideout, holding a cube-shaped bird cage with Tipa and Armando following him. In the cage were Blu and Jewel's three chicks: Bia, Carla, and Tiago (I really hope those are really their names). The three of them were backed up against the back of the cage, Bia was in the middle, Tiago was standing to her left, and Carla was standing to her right. They stayed close to each other as they looked at the other caged birds in fear.

They turned to their left to see a red macaw; he showed a scared expression as he looked at them and exclaimed, "Hey chicks, get out of here! While you still can! Save yourselves!"

They then turned to their right to see a little green ball-shaped bird looking at them with a scared and stressed expression as he said, "Hey, any of you have any food on ya? Please! Anything! I'm starving here!"

In the cage next to the little green bird was hornbill who showed a scared expression as he looked at them and exclaimed, "You've gotta get out of here! You'll never survive in here!"

Marcel chuckled evilly as he put their cage on top of a stack of crates in the back of the room.

He turned around and smiled evilly as he looked at Tipa and Armando and said, "Now we just need the rest of them and we'll be rich!"

Tipa happily said, "Yeah, we're gonna be rich!"

Armando simultaneously said, "Oh yeah! Rich!"

They walked out and closed the door; Bia, Carla, and Tiago looked around with worried and nervous expressions as Tiago looked at his sisters and said, "How do we get out of here?!"

Bia looked at the door of the cage and smiled in realization as she said, "Dad taught me how to open a cage door!"

Tiago and Carla put their wings in the air as they happily closed their eyes and cheered. Bia flew a few inches into the air and grabbed the bars of the door with her feet. Tiago and Carla smiled as they looked up at her as she grabbed the handle with her beak. They all stopped and showed surprised and perplexed expressions as a white feather gently floated in front of them and landed on top of the crate directly in front of them.

They then looked up to see Nigel standing on top of the cage as he smiled evilly at them and said, "Hello little birds."

He then leaned down with an evil smile as he said, "Leaving so soon?"

He quickly flew to a crate and flew back and put a padlock on the door of the cage.

He then moved the feathers on his right wing like a thumb and index finger as he flicked Bia off the bars of the cage and onto the floor.

He flew onto an empty cage near the back wall and looked away as he smiled deviously and said, "By this time tomorrow, the three of you will be on a plane heading away from Rio and toward the end of the road for you."

They looked at each other in fear and Bia stepped toward the bars with a nervous expression as she said, "Why would you do something like that?!"

Nigel deviously as he looked at them out of the corner of his eye and music began to play in the background. The music had a slow rhythm and a creepy mood.

He deviously smiled as he turned his head sideways and said, "Children, that's what I do."

As he continued he flew onto the crate their cage was on and he stood in front of it as they backed away in fear as he smiled evilly at them while he said, "It's my purpose. To smuggle and hurt young pretty birds, like you and your friends."

As he continued he did not change his expression as he turned around and flew toward the back wall while he said, "Sweet, innocent birds with wonderful lives and families."

He stood in front of the poster of him when he had his TV show and showed a bitter expression as he began to sing with a gentle yet scary tone. As he sang he moved his wing with his feathers out to refer to the poster. Then he looked at them and smiled deviously. Then he flew onto a nearby empty bird cage hanging from the ceiling; he held onto the chain with his right wing as he leaned over with his left wing in the air with his feathers out like fingers curling up as he closed his eyes and smiled evilly.

Nigel: "_I used to be a pretty bird who was famous,_

_But I was replaced by a pretty parakeet._

_And I will not ever rest_

_Until I get the best_

_Of all my enemies, foes, and that is sweet!_"

He then flew in front of them and smiled sinisterly as he said, "Oh yes!"

As he continued to sing he flew around some bird cages and stood next to one that had a green macaw and little round blue bird in it. On the third line he smiled evilly as he looked at the chicks and put his right finger up like an index finger, then he turned to the birds in the cage and they shook in fear as they backed away from him. He smiled sinisterly as he leaned over them, then he turned his face toward the chicks as he put the tips of his feathers together like fingers.

Nigel: "_And I positively love to smuggle,_

_It's a passion that I always like to do._

_And my children there are rewards,_

_As I aim my anger towards_

_Birds that are beautiful and pretty just like you._"

Nigel then stared up in thought as he smiled evilly and softly said, "Oh what fun."

As he sang the next verse he walked around the cage and stared into space in thought with his on his waist like wrists. He then stopped as he stood to the right (your right) of the cage and stared up with an evil smile. He then stood behind the cage and looked at the two birds as he stuck his left foot in it. He then used his talon to hold down the tail feathers of the little blue bird, who tried to run away scared. Then he turned to the green macaw and grabbed its throat and threw it to the floor as he smiled evilly at Bia, Carla, and Tiago (in the direction of the camera).

Nigel: "_Sweet adorable birds!_

_Either thin, or fat._

_This one has some lovely feathers,_

_That one has a handsome beak,_

_So I steal them, just like that._"

As he sang the next verse he continued to smile evilly as he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Then as he sang the second line he opened his eyes and looked up toward the ceiling with an evil smile, when he sang he briefly paused in the middle of the second line. Then during the third line he walked in front of the cage as he smiled evilly at Bia, Carla, and Tiago. As he sang the fourth line he stood to the left (your left) of the cage and continued to smile evilly at the three young blue macaws.

Nigel: "_Such sweet adorable birds!_

_With nice, good lives._

_I go knocking on their front doors and they try to fly away,_

_But I catch them, and their wives!_"

As he sang the next line he smiled sinisterly as he flew to the corner of the room, toward an open box. As he sang the second line he pulled out a small box (not much bigger than him) and as he sang the third line of the verse he smiled evilly as he pinched two feathers together and held three feathers (red, green, and blue) in his left wing. He also smiled evilly at a bird skull he held in his right wing (like holding it in his palm). As he sang the fourth and fifth lines he chucked the feathers and skull behind him and against the wall as he smiled evilly. Then he flew on top of a nearby empty cage and stared into space as he smiled evilly and put his wings up at his sides with his feathers curled up like fingers. He paused before he sang the sixth line of the verse and he smiled sinisterly as he looked at all the other caged birds and leaned forward and all the birds shook and whimpered in fear.

Nigel: "_And then comes my favorite part,_

_I wait for it from the start,_

_From when Marcel says my favorite word._

_You might say it is not cool_

_That I've always been so cruel_

_To those sweet adorable birds!_"

There was still creepy music in the background as Bia, Carla, and Tiago showed fear as they looked at the other birds; then Nigel stood next to their cage with his body bent down with his head at their height as he smiled evilly.

They showed scared expressions as they backed away from him while he said, "Now, let me spell it out for you."

He then began to walk around their cage with his wings folded; he stared at his left wing with a bored expression as he put it up and rubbed two feathers together like fingers.

While he did this he said, "Tomorrow all of you will be loaded onto the truck and brought to the airport. You'll be put on a plane that will take you far, far, away from your home."

As he continued he turned around and leaned toward them with an evil smile as he pointed his right feather at them. Then he walked around the side of their cage with his wings on his sides (like a normal bird) and smiled evilly as he looked down at them. Then he stared at his left wing as he curled his feathers up toward the end of his wing (like a human curling their fingers with their palm up) with an evil smile. Then he looked down at them and leaned his head in front of them as he smiled sinisterly with a creepy tone.

While he did all of this he said, "But wait there's more. While we're on our way to the airport your parents and friends will naturally come to save you. They'll come to you, and to their doom. And then you'll all be on your way to the end of the road!"

They showed fear as Bia said, "You're using us as bait!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he turned his eyes away in thought as he said, "Exactly! Love, it's a very powerful but… stupid thing."

He chuckled sinisterly and then he smiled evilly as he looked down at them and put his wings on his side as he walked around the side of the cage.

While he did this he said, "Oh…, that reminds me, when they come to get you one of them will not be getting on the plane with you."

Carla showed a nervous and confused expression as she said, "What are you talking about?"

Nigel turned to his body to his left and smiled sinisterly as he put the tips of his feathers together as he stared forward and said, "The real prize that I want is Blu."

The three of them showed confused expressions as Tiago said, "Dad?"

Nigel did not change his expression or move his body or feathers as he looked at them out the corner of his eye as he smiled creepily and sinisterly and said, "Yes, and when he gets here I can kill two birds with one stone."

All three of them gasped in horror as they looked at each other, for they knew what he meant and Bia showed a scared expression as she said, "Why would you want…?!"

Nigel interrupted her as he turned his head to look straight down at them and narrowed his eyes and spoke with a surprised tone as he said, "You don't know?!"

As he continued he turned his body toward them and moved his wings like arms with the tips of his wings up and his feathers curling up like fingers while he angrily said, "He humiliated me!"

He then stared forward into space as he angrily clinched his feathers and said, "What I want more than anything is revenge!"

He then smiled evilly as he began to sing again; the rhythm changed to a slightly faster tempo that was still creepy, with the sound of a trumpet. As he sang the first line he looked down at them as he flew toward a small box on a pile of crates against the wall. As he sang the second line he smiled evilly at them as pulled out a photo he had of Blu smiling as he stood on a tree branch. As he sang the third and fourth lines he used a thumbtack to hang the photo on the wall. On the fifth line he had his wings on his sides as he smiled evilly at Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

Nigel: "_I used to be the most fearsome in Rio,_

_I was the very picture of all fear._

_When I was beaten by your dad_

_Well that made me very mad,_

_And when I lost my respect it brought me to sad tears._"

As he continued to sing he smiled evilly at them as he flew onto an empty cage a on the other side of the room. On the second line of the verse the three chicks' eyes followed Nigel as he flew across the room. As Nigel sang the third and fourth lines he looked down at them and smiled sinisterly while he picked up one of his feathers that fell off him. He held it in his right foot with two toes and he held it next to his head like a dart; he stared forward as he sang the fifth line he threw the feather across the room like a dart and on the final lyric of the verse the feather was stuck in the picture of Blu, in his left eye.

Nigel: "_Listen, I'm not a big fan of your friends and mother._

_If I had them all now I'd have a ball._

_But your father well you see_

_He humiliated me,_

_He's the one that I hate most of all!_"

Immediately after the feather stuck the picture of Blu in the eye Bia, Carla, and Tiago gasped in horror as they clung to each other in fear. As Nigel sang the next verse he looked down at them with an evil smile as he leaned over with his feathers bent out at his sides and the feathers on the back of his head sticking up. While he sang the music changed to a faster tempo and it had a scary and dramatic tone. As he sang the next line he stood on top of their cage and bent his head down behind them, then quickly pulled it up as they turned around and moved it back down next to them as they briefly screamed in fear. As he sang the third line he walked in front of their cage with his eyes closed with a pouting expression as he turned away from them and they looked at the picture of Blu. Then as he sang the third line he leaned over and smiled evilly as he snapped his beak at them and they backed away in fear.

Nigel: "_That's right you sweet adorable birds!_

_Be afraid! Go and cry!_

_I want revenge upon your dad, and it won't be nice to see_

_I will kill him, say goodbye!_"

As he sang the next verse he held a chicken bone in his right foot banged it on the cage. On the second line he dropped the bone and flew in the air in a loop in front of the cage, then he stopped flapping for a moment as he briefly paused and he put his wings out to his sides like arms with his feathers out. As he quickly sang the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth lines he stood on top of their cage and looked down at them, smiling sinisterly. As he quickly sang the seventh line he looked up into space as he smiled evilly in thought. As he sang the eighth line he flew onto an empty bird cage hanging from a chain on the ceiling, he held the chain in his right wing as he briefly spun around and smiled evilly and stared up toward the ceiling with his left wing and feathers in the air. Then on the final line of the verse he smiled evilly at Bia, Carla, and Tiago with his left wing and feathers still in the air.

Nigel: "_You sweet adorable birds!_

_Go on… please scream._

_Victory and revenge, my children,_

_are my two most favorite words._

_Pay attention and be afraid_

_of everything you've heard!_

_At last revenge will finally be mine!_

_He's first and you all will be third!_

_You sweet… a-dorable biiiiiirrrrrrds!_"

As he sang the next lines he quickly flew onto a shelf near the ceiling and he looked down at Bia, Carla, and Tiago's cage with a sinister smile and as he finished he put his wings in front of him with his feathers curled as he stared up in evil thought.

Nigel: "_Now that I have you,_

_I'll finally get Blu,_

_Revenge will be mine!_

_I'm sure you'll all cry_

_when he finally dies._

_To me it sounds divine!_"

He then narrowed his eyes toward all the other birds with an intimidating expression as he exclaimed, "All of you, sing!"

All the other birds in the room sang, "_Aaahhh!_"

As they kept singing Nigel smiled maniacally as he stared into space; when the birds stopped singing the music now had a very scary tone. Nigel then started to laugh maniacally as he looked up and closed his eyes and smiled, his laugh echoed a bit as it got louder and Bia, Carla, and Tiago held each other in fear as they shook and cowered in the corner of their cage.

**Author's note: I just did this because I like this song and I think a scene in the second movie should be something like this.**


End file.
